


Vis pour moi.

by Sushivore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 3, attention contient des spoilers si pas encore vu. Bonne lecture ^^





	Vis pour moi.

Jon laissa tomber son épée, vidé de ses forces.  
Il se laissa glisser au sol en haletant lourdement, la fatigue, le sang et la sueur embrumant sa vision.  
Il s'essuya sommairement les yeux et fixa la voute céleste, en partie masquée par les volutes de fumée provoquées par les différents incendies présents dans la cours et tout autour de Winterfell.  
Autour de lui gisaient des dizaines, non, des centaines de corps; des soldats, des sauvageons, des marcheurs. Des amis aussi.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, prêt à dormir ici, ses membres ne répondant plus de rien.  
La guerre était finie.  
Le Roi de la Nuit était mort.  
Les marcheurs blancs étaient morts.  
Oh certes, ils devaient encore aller affronter Cersei mais pour l'heure, seul le repos lui importait.  
Mais, alors qu'il allait sombrer, là, au beau milieu des cadavres, une terreur sourde s'empara brusquement de son coeur.  
Un seul nom résonna dans sa tête.  
Theon.  
Il se redressa aussi vite que son corps le lui permit et trébucha vers le Bois Sacré.  
Une horrible certitude coulait lentement en lui, changeant son sang en glace dans ses veines.  
Il se figea avant même de le voir.  
Il savait.  
Au fond, il le savait.  
Mais lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent vers le corps étendu du plus âgé, il sentit tous ses sens s'embraser.  
Il ne s'entendit même pas hurler.  
Pourtant, le cri qui lui déchira la gorge aurait effrayé même un dragon.  
Il tomba encore à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus.  
Jon continua à hurler, les yeux levés vers le ciel, comme une insulte aux dieux.  
-Jon! scanda la voix étouffée de Arya, comme si elle était derrière une paroi de verre.  
Il ne réagit pas. Sauf quand la gifle atterrit sur sa joue salie.  
Le brun sursauta et fixa ses yeux ébènes sur sa cadette, l'air perdu.  
La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de se détourner et s'approcher du corps qu'il avait tant chéri autrefois.  
Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Arya se pencher sur Theon et évaluer la blessure d'où s'écoulait un sang épais.  
Il gémit, de douleur, de peur, de colère, il ne savait plus.  
-Il est mort... Arrête... Arrête Arya....  
Il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la faire reculer.  
-Laisse le.. Laisse le s'il te plait....  
Puis il se figea.  
Non pas parce que Arya le regardait d'un air que même le Limier redoutait, mais parce que Theon le fixait.  
Ses yeux d'un bleu océanique étaient plongés dans les siens, une faible étincelle de  vie les faisant encore briller.  
-....sement. Jon? Jon eh oh je te parle! Appuie sur la blessure le temps que j'aille chercher des bandages!  
Sortant de sa transe, le jeune Targaryen fit ce qui lui était ordonné et pressa ses mains endolories sur la plaie béante dans le ventre de son amant.  
Ce dernier le regardait toujours, sans émettre le moindre son, les yeux tout aussi embués de larmes que ceux de Jon.  
Une sombre résignation hantait ses traits d'ordinaire si détendus, et alors Jon comprit.  
S'il n'était pas encore mort, il n'allait pas tarder à l'être.  
Une plainte étranglée échappa à Jon alors qu'il appuyait davantage sur la blessure.  
-Me fais pas ça Theon. Tu dois vivre. C'est un ordre. N'abandonne pas... Pitié... J'ai besoin de toi...  
Le plus âgé fit un léger non de la tête en guise de réponse.  
-Bien sûr que si! gronda Jon. Je t'interdis de mourir! Tu m'entends?! Tu n'as pas le droit!  
Theon ferma les yeux un instant, visiblement épuisé, avant de le fixer de nouveau.  
"Pourquoi?" était la question brûlant au fond de ses iris azurés.  
Jon n'y répondit pourtant pas, Arya venait de revenir avec de quoi panser et soigner le jeune Greyjoy.  
Elle s'en occupa en vitesse avant de faire signe à Jon de l'aider à transporter le jeune homme.  
Ils s'y mirent à deux pour le déplacer jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, lentement, prenant soin de ne pas le secouer pour ne pas rouvrir ses plaies.  
Le voyage jusque là bas fut long et fatiguant, et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à allonger Theon dans le grand lit couvert de fourrure, les deux Stark poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson.  
Arya abandonna rapidement Jon, pressée de vérifier si Gendry et les autres allaient bien.  
Et alors seulement le jeune homme se permit de se relâcher.  
Il s'effondra dans le lit aux côtés du Greyjoy, son corps le laissant définitivement tomber.  
Une main gelée se glissa doucement dans la sienne, il la serra par réflexe avant de tourner la tête vers Theon.  
Les barrières de leurs yeux cédèrent en même temps, laissant libre cours à leurs larmes qui tracèrent rapidement des sillons sur leurs joues.  
Jon releva lentement la main mutilée de son aîné et l'embrassa, embrassa chacun de ses doigts, même ceux qui manquaient.  
Theon le regarda faire, une profonde confiance allumant lentement ses yeux.  
Le plus jeune finit par glisser précautionneusement un bras autour de sa taille pour le blottir contre lui.  
-On est vivant, murmura le brun en embrassant le front écorché de son amant.  
Seul un léger "hm.." lui parvint et il baissa les yeux.  
Theon somnolait déjà contre lui, serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne.  
Jon étudia son visage le temps qu'il s'endorme, il observa la fine ligne que formaient ses lèvres lorsqu'il rêvait, le léger mouvement de ses paupières alors que ses yeux bougeaient dessous, les petits frémissements qui l'agitaient alors qu'il se rapprochait davantage de Jon, visiblement en quête de chaleur.  
Ce dernier le lui accorda volontiers, remontant les épaisses fourrures sur eux.  
Tous ses sentiments semblèrent l'inonder d'un seul coup alors qu'il regardait le visage enfin apaisé de son aîné.  
L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui principalement, l'étouffant peu à peu.  
Si Theon était mort ce soir, il l'aurait suivi dans la foulée.  
Mais maintenant qu'il voyait son compagnon dormir profondément contre lui, hors de danger, il sentit comme une renaissance monter en lui.  
Ils étaient à l'abri, loin de la guerre, loin du monde, loin des autres.  
Ils étaient ensemble, rien que tous les deux, cachés sous cet amas de fourrures, abrités du froid, de la peur et de la mort.  
Et surtout, ils étaient en vie bon sang.  
Jon laissa échapper un petit souffle tremblant alors qu'il caressait la joue encore fraiche de son amant.  
-Vis pour moi Theon je t'en prie.... Vis avec moi... Pour moi... Pour ta soeur.... Pour ton peuple.. Pour le mien... N'importe quoi mais par pitié, ne me laisse jamais tomber...  
Un léger frémissement agita les lèvres abîmées de l'endormi, comme s'il confirmait la promesse que lui demandait de faire Jon, ce que ne pût voir ce dernier, la grande Fatigue venant juste de le faucher sans lui laisser la moindre chance.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Theon Greyjoy et Jon Snow, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un château entouré de corps en décomposition, de neige et de sang.  
Et ils ne dormirent jamais aussi bien que cette nuit là, cette nuit qu'ils passèrent ainsi, à se protéger mutuellement des catastrophes ravageant Westeros.  
Là dans cette chambre de Winterfell, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Pas même la Mort, qui les laissa se reposer cette nuit, les regardant calmement, attendant son heure mais leur abandonnant quelques temps de bonheur, estimant qu'ils l'avaient amplement mérité.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà je sais c'est très cucul, j'écris ça a presque minuit apres avoir regardé l'épisode 3 et pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Theon est et restera mon personnage favori et celui que je regrette le plus. Désolée si c'est vraiment guimauve, j'avais besoin de ça...


End file.
